


Story prompts/ideas

by Phyre_the_dragon



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fuck Corona, I'm bad at writing, I'm supposed to be in math class right now, Story Prompts, help me, i can't tag, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyre_the_dragon/pseuds/Phyre_the_dragon
Summary: I have a lot of ideas for stories but I'm never gonna write them because I'm too lazy. So I'll just put them here. Somebody else can be inspired by this or something, I dunno. Who knows, maybe I'll actually turn some of these into stories. Or maybe someone already wrote stuff like these and I'm not as creative as I thought I was.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Dystopia idea

Dystopia with a bad government. Main character & friends overthrow the government and take control. Main character's best friend (or significant other) begins to become too controlling because they're trying to stop anyone like the old leader from taking control. So main character and friends have to defeat their friend.


	2. Horror idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this idea while sitting in my washing machine and listening to Linkin Park.

A young adult is hunted by demon monster things in their house every night. They try to get help from friends, but no one believes them. They realize that the monsters are all in their head and they represent their paranoia, anxiety, depression, etc. Once they figure this out, they're able to get rid of the monsters.


	3. Maybe this could be fantasy or something, I dunno

Main character has no special powers or anything, but their best friend is the subject of a prophecy. They're jealous of their friend and also annoyed that their friend keeps putting them in danger.

Basically Harry Potter from Ron's perspective, I guess.


End file.
